My Little Bunny
by Fox's-whittle-angel
Summary: Just a simple oneshot between Serena and Darien. She loves him, he loves her, she ponders on their age difference but in the end there is nothing to worry about.


My Little Bunny

I got my inspiration for this from an icon on my phone that my friend sent me : ). I decided to go with the English names for this fic.

Serena pouted as she once again, was denied a kiss by her love and best friend, Darien. Darien avoided looking into her eyes and he continued walking down the crowded sidewalk. Serena frowned and ran over to him, clutching his arm as she usually did.

"Why won't you kiss me?" she whined and threw her best, kicked puppy look at him.

Darien glanced at her with a soft smile. "You're father is watching us."

Serena blinked and looked back behind her very suspiciously and gasped as she saw her father glaring at the two, mostly Darien, with his hands in fists at his sides. This definetly did not make a happy picture.

Darien nudged Serena with his arm and she looked back up at him with curious eyes.

"How about you meet me at the river side. It might be better for the both of us if we walked different ways for now." He laughed softly then glanced over his shoulder. "I really don't feel in the mood for confronting you're father. After all, he would probably kill me and drag my lifeless body to the cops and have me written down as a pedophile."

Serena rolled her eyes. "You're no pedophile. Daddy is just overreacting."

Darien looked up at the sky for a moment. "He's really not overreacting. I'm 21 and you're 14. Sometimes I don't think this is right. It makes me feel…dirty."

Serena's eyes flicked up towards his face and her grip on his arm tightened as her heart pounded in fear. He wouldn't really break up with her because of that, would he? They were made for each other.

Darien looked down at her and gave her a reassuring smile. Only a smile though. It wasn't with any words, no comforting thoughts. Just a smile that could easily be misinterpreted.

She smiled back somewhat uneasily, scary thoughts racing through her mind. He gently pried her hands off of his arms, and stopped walking, and turned to face her.

"We should split up now. Meet me at the riverside, I'll take the longer route and you can take the shorted one." He smiled at her and brushed her bangs out of her eyes before making a left and crossing the street.

What he had said had frightened her in a way. She really only heard the words 'We should split up now.' And blanked out everything else. He had told her to take the shorter route, and he would take the longer, but then, wouldn't she be stuck there waiting for him?

She shook her head of the negative thoughts and smiled as she crossed the street and started walking the opposite way that Darien had taken. She glanced behind her every now and then to see if her father was walking behind her still. He was. She sighed in annoyance and marched on the sidewalk that had her house on the same side. The good thing was that her father would probably just go into the house now that Darien wasn't walking with her at the moment.

She passed by her house when she heard her mother call out her name. She turned and watched her mother smile and walk towards her, with her blue hair waving behind her.

"Hello, Serena, how was school today? Melvin was walking around the neighborhood and we started chatting, and he told me you all got your test grades back. How did you do?" Her mother's scarily calm voice sent chills up her spine. Her sickly sweet smile already knew the answer, yet the small light in her eyes hoped otherwise, that maybe for once, her daughter had gotten a good grade.

Serena shifted the weight on her left foot, to her right one, obviously very uncomfortable. "I-I'm not sure. I had the paper but I, uh, lost it?" She cringed at her own uncertainty in her voice.

She watched as her mother's eyes instantly narrowed, and her lips pursed. "Did you fail, _again_?"

Serena looked around franticly looking for an escape. She saw her father making his way towards them and quickly towards him. "Look! Dad's home."

And as her mother looked the other way, she bolted away from her home, running like she never ran before, towards the riverside.

She slowed down and started panting once she was a good deal away from her home, and close to her objective. The negative thoughts slowly crept into her mind like a poison and she gulped nervously.

What if she had to wait for him for hours before he showed up? He did, after all, take the long way. She looked up at the setting sun and squinted as she tried to look ahead for Darien. She didn't seem him along the side she was coming up on. Her stomach twisted and clenched and she licked her lips nervously. What I if he never showed up at all? What if he- She stopped where she was and looked in relief at the spot he said he would be, and he was there, smiling at her.

She grinned and ran over to him, and threw her arms around him. "How did you get here so fast?" she asked as she looked up at him.

He smiled. "I jogged all the way here. I didn't want you to think that I would make you wait."

She sighed in relief. "I thought you wouldn't come."

He blinked in surprise. "Why wouldn't I come? All that stuff I said before was nothing, just my mouth gone wild. I didn't mean any of it. You are, after all, my little bunny."

She smiled and he leaned down towards her, and captured her lips with his own, finally giving her the kiss she had wanted.

Owari!

I hope this was okay, it's my first sailor moon fic. ! Please review :D


End file.
